Hungary
Hungary debuted in the 1st edition of North Vision Song Contest. The country hosted the first ever edition of North Vision Song Contest, in Budapest. Hungary participated in all the editions, except the 5th. North Vision Song Contest 1 Hungary hosted the contest in , in the capital city Budapest. The first semi-final was held on April 23, the second on April 29, and the final on May 3, 2013. All the shows were presented by Kati Wolf. Gigi Radics won the unique edition of Magyar National Festival, with the song Over you. Hungary, host country, was automatically qualified for the final and reached the highest place ever for the country : 4th, with 136 points. North Vision Song Contest 2 Lola won the unique version of SztárVision, with the song Más lettél. This was the first ever song in Hungarian in North Vision Song Contest. As Gigi Radics came 4th in North Vision Song Contest 1, Hungary was part of the Big 5 and so qualified automatically for the final. Finally, Lola came 13th with 105 points. North Vision Song Contest 3 Laura Cserpes was selected internally, with the song Most kezdődik el. For the first time, Hungary had to take part in a semi-final. Laura failed to qualify, ending 14th with 57 points. North Vision Song Contest 4 With the changing of the channel director of M1, a new selection took place to select the Hungarian entry : A Magyar Dal. The winner of this selection is Mónika Hoffman, with the song Hullócsillag. Mónika failed to qualify for the Grand Final, making the worst score ever for Hungary : 19th, with only 35 points. North Vision Song Contest 5 M1 quoted financial difficulties caused by the betting of all the money reserved for the 5th edition on the Georgian song in NVSC 4. North Vision Song Contest 6 Hungary decided to get back to the contest hosting a second time A Magyar Dal. This edition has been won by Linda Király, with the song Runaway (Beautiful Tragedy). Linda qualified for the Grand Final and ended up 4th with 147 points, reaching the highest ammount of points ever and the highest rank, tied with the first participation. She also broke the record of the best result in a semi-final for Hungary : 4th with 100 points. North Vision Song Contest 7 Hungary will participate in NVSC 7. The final of A Magyar Dal was conclued by a tie between Laura Cserpes and András Kallay-Saunders (121 points). A poll took place to determine who would represent Hungary. András Kallay-Saunders's song, Running, won with 14 votes, while Laura Cserpes got 11. The winning entry will automaticaly participate in the final, as Hungary is part of the Big 5 thanks to Linda Király's 4th place. In the final, Running reached the 18th place, with 101 points. This is the lowest rank for a Hungarian song in the final. North Vision Song Contest 8 Hungary will participate in NVSC 8. The country will have to participate in a semi-final to try to qualify in the final. A Magyar Dal is currently taking place to choose the Hungarian representative in Bosnia and Herzegovina. Budapest is also candidate to host the Pre-Qualification Round of the contest. North Vision Song Contest 9 The Hungarian head of delegation already planned another edition of A Magyar Dal, although the current edition is not over. This however does not mean a Hungarian participation in NVSC 9. Contestants Category:Countries